Ancient Danger
by Hidden Dreams
Summary: Dreams haunt Marik and Yami. Soon though the reasons are revealed, but how did Yugi, Ryou, and Malik know them? Apparently ancient Egypt and Japan are more intertwined than known.
1. The Dreams start the danger

**Kitty:** I'm sorry for takin so long to post. My mom kicked me off fanfiction.com with some software.  
  
**Sapphire:** The dream is her friend's work. There is yaoi in this story.  
  
_Blah_---dream sequence  
  
/ Yugi's mind link /  
  
Yami's mind link   
  
- Ryou's mind link -  
  
-- Bakura's mind link --  
  
( Malik's mind link )  
  
(( Marik's mind link ))  
  
[ blah ]--- authoress note  
  
blah --- song lyrics--------------  
  
_Death grips him like a dog to a bone the blood flows to the ground where his blood drenched hands lay his eyes start to shut and his mind starts to fall into a sleep. A dreamless sleep, in which he stays in for seemingly endless days.  
  
As he lays there the red and blue moon illuminated his body as ancestors discuss where he will stay. The cold tears splashed upon his chest. His love faced his cold lifeless body. Each drop woke him a little more. Till finally he kissed him upon his lips as his warm soft lips touched him his eyes fluttered open.  
  
He smiled through tears as he spoke he put a finger to his lips "Hush my darling you will need your strength." He looked from left to right as he was unknown to where he was. His body was upon a soft laden bed. His wounds were bound and he no longer smelt of blood.   
_  
"Here we go again with the nightmares," I sigh.  
  
"My yami. Are you okay?" my hikaru demands waking up next to me.  
  
"Yes, my partner, I'm fine........." I say as I kiss my precious hikaru. He moans softly as I dominate his delicate body. Our long hair falls over each other's shoulders as we make out, gently for a change.  
  
**We were meant to live for so much more  
  
Have we lost ourselves?  
  
Somewhere we live inside  
  
Somewhere we live inside  
  
We were meant to live for so much more  
  
Have we lost ourselves?  
  
Somewhere we live inside   
**  
"How do you do this to me?" he pouts cutely as we hear yelling outside. "Isn't that Yami's voice?" I nod. But why is Yami here at midnight?  
  
"Ya, pharaoh," I holler out the window.  
  
"I need your advice, and you know I don't admit that often, so will you meet me at the river as soon as possible," Yami calls back. I nod.  
  
"Hikaru. I'm going to meet the pharaoh at the river for a while. Take care okay? My little warrior," I say as he smiles at the nickname. I get dressed and run outside. I head towards to the river and see Yami and my fellow longhaired, former tomb raider. "So what's the problem, you two?" I gasp as Yami shows me his back. It's covered in whip marks, scars, cuts, and bruises. "Ya.........Yami......... what......... what happened to you?" I'm shaking badly that's the worst I've ever seen him.  
  
"My fellow raider, a dream did this to him," he begins. I'm already confused. "He was beaten from his childhood to his early teens before he ran away, to me and my twin, Rya. Marik......... this should be impossible, but some how the past continues to hurt him."  
  
"Shit! This can't get any worse first my dreams........." I begin.  
  
"Dreams? What dreams?" Yami asks looking worried as hell.  
  
"Well......... lately I've been having dreams. They are typically from another person's point of view. In my latest dream I wake up and I am amazed because my wounds are clean and I don't smell like blood. The weirdest part is it's in ancient Japan," I finish. Yami's expression goes for worried to panicked it two mill seconds flat.  
  
"Ra," he asks looking up. "What in the hell have we done to you?" Bakura laughs at Yami's comment.  
  
"Pharaoh, let's name the 5,000 things we've done to piss off the gods in the past year. Honestly," I say rolling my eyes. Then, a scream destroys the silence. Our lovers.........  
  
--------------

Love or hate?  
  
Please review.


	2. NOTICE

Discontinued until further notice!  
  
Sorry but this is because I'll be having some software installed for a while that'll block my ablities to update.

Sorry,

Hidden Dreams


	3. NEW NOTICE

My email is at If you desire the next chapter to this story please drop me an email and I will personally send the chapter to you. 


End file.
